Open Up Your Heart
by Red Haired Vixen
Summary: *chapter five+six are up* there is some action between hermione and oliver please r/r
1. The Beginning

1 Chapter 1: The Scene on the Platform  
  
Hermione stood there on the platform waiting for Harry and Ron to return from saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She loved the Weasleys too but they had a train to catch and it was 10:58 and the people had already begun mounting the train.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Where are you?" Hermione said sounding very exasperated.  
  
"Right here." Harry said appearing in front of her face.  
  
"Don't do that! You know how I hate when you sneak up on me," she breathed emphatically.  
  
"Sorry, but no time to argue, we have to leave," Harry said grabbing her bag and following Ron onto the train, leaving Hermione to only sigh at the boy's silly antics.  
  
Hermione ran after Harry as quick as possible. If she lost him she might never be able to find him and she couldn't bear sitting with anyone else, especially Malfoy, who had been lurking around suspiciously a half an hour earlier. She thought she saw Harry enter a compartment so she rushed after and skirted into it as quick as possible. What she found was not Harry but Malfoy looking positively disgusting this morning.  
  
"Hello, Mudblood, what are you doing wandering around in a pureblood quarter's?" Malfoy said the words dripping oily off his lips.  
  
"Oh nothing, I thought I saws Harry come in here, I was definitely mistaken," Hermione said turning quickly to leave and escape the awful feeling that emanated from Malfoy.  
  
"Running to your Potter like always Granger, why don't you realize he'll never be yours, he's pure, you're not," Malfoy said cutting through Hermione's heart even though she knew it meant nothing.  
  
Hermione exited finally from Malfoy's cabin. She turned around so quickly she nearly ran into Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I was looking for you," Harry replied.  
  
"Good. I was looking for you. I ended up in Malfoy's cabin and that was not pleasant," Hermione said positively disgusted.  
  
"Are you all right? Well it's okay you can ignore him for the rest of the trip at least, our cabin is in a completely different car." Harry comforted.  
  
Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to lead her to the cabin. When she arrived at the cabin she collapsed onto the seat, dropping into sleep as quickly as she arrived. As she drifted off she dreamed of the coming year. What would this new experience bring? What would her final year be like? And why did Malfoy still treat her like dirt after all these years? She contemplated these questions as she slept. And deep in her stomach she felt a pit of despair that this year would not be like she wanted it to be after all these crazy years, normal.  
  
*  
  
Waking with a start, Hermione looked to see who was shaking her. As her eyes slowly refocused she saw that it was Harry. She finally opened her eyelids fully and glorious sunlight flowed into her eyes. Cursing Harry mentally for waking her up, she squinted a few times and sat up straight.  
  
"Harry Potter, what could have possessed you to wake me up from my wonderful nap?" Hermione said edgily.  
  
"I figured you'd want to be awake to see Hogwarts. We'll be there in ten minutes. You should put your robes on," Hermione looked at Harry and saw that both he and Ron had already put theirs on, "we'll leave you to change."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Hermione got slowly up and found her bag. At the bottom, folded neatly, were her Hogwarts robes. She looked down at her clothes, sad she had to abandon them after only one use. The robes that they got were comfortable but not at all flattering. Her figure had developed and she wished a bit to show it off. So much for that, she thought and pulled on her robe.  
  
* 


	2. Quidditch and Crushes

Chapter 2: Quidditch and Crushes  
  
Hermione plopped down on her bed. She had just had her first week of classes and boy was she tired. She had forgotten how much Herbology took out of you. As she fumbled halfheartedly for her quill to write down her homework she remembered she had left it in the common room on the way up. She pulled herself up and dragged herself downstairs.  
  
When Hermione got downstairs she looked around the room trying to spot her quill. Her eyes floated across the room. Ginny was talking animatedly with a fifth year about a potion for his class. Ron paced back in front of his homework trying hopelessly to remember how much snakeroot to use in his potion. Harry was sitting polishing his broom.  
  
"Harry, why are you polishing your broom?" Hermione asked Harry confused.  
  
"Because we have a match against Slytherin tomorrow," Harry replied not even looking up.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said even more confused.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, I have to do the paper for Herbology, but I'm playing tomorrow and practicing tonight. That only leaves me Sunday, and I have a meeting with Dumbledore then," Harry said the exhaustion already creeping into his voice.  
  
"Why do you have a meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione said, he rarely met with students alone.  
  
"Oh I don't know, he just wants to see me. I didn't have time to ask him," Harry said exasperated, "are you coming to the game?"  
  
"Of course, I'll do the essay for Herbology tonight so I can help you on Sunday," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful, thanks a lot Hermione."  
  
*  
  
The sun dawned clear on Saturday morning for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry, the captain of the Gryffindor squad, was trying earnestly to give a pep talk to his team. Slytherin had entered and they could see they were rather nasty looking. Five of the players were over six feet tall. Ron was looking rather sickly. He hadn't ever played Quidditch at Hogwarts before and he was terrified to play his first game against Slytherin.  
  
When Harry felt the team was as prepared as he could make them, he led the team onto the field. The weather had not yet gotten cold but the wind was there, blowing their red and gold jerseys back and forth. Harry walked slowly over to the middle of the pitch and clasped the hand of Malfoy, who was the Slytherin captain, firmly. Pulling back from the handshake as quickly as possible Harry mounted his broom. The rest of the Gryffindor players followed suit. Five minutes later the fourteen players and Madame Hooch were floating in the sky. With a flash the match was started and all onlookers became silent watching the match enraptured.  
  
*  
  
Hermione weaved her way through the stands to where she saw a lone empty seat. She reached it and plopped down not noticing who she had sat down next to. She didn't have time to notice because she saw that the match had started and she was watching in earnest.  
  
Five minutes later she was already bored. The snitch had not appeared once and she had begun to get the feeling that this was one of those games that would never end. The person next to her obviously had the same reaction. She looked over at him and he turned his face towards her. At first all she showed was shock and surprise but she hid it well and managed to regain her composure rather quickly. When she did she made the first move to talk.  
  
"Oliver! What are you doing here?" Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh I have a meeting with Dumbledore, what is your name again?" he said looking positively beautiful.  
  
"It's Hermione," she said sounding noticeably hurt.  
  
"Hermione! Wow! You look so goo-different!" Oliver said trying to cover his minor flub.  
  
"Yeah, the books should have tipped you off," Hermione said nodding at notes on her lap that she had to do for Monday.  
  
"I guess so, well it's great to see you" Oliver said gathering her in a great big hug.  
  
"You too," Hermione said trying with no avail to cover her excitement.  
  
A second later a huge cheer erupted from all around them. They both flipped their heads to see what was going on, spying at the last moment that Harry grasped the snitch. With that, the crowd started to pour out of the stands onto the field. Hermione wanted to do the same but she also wanted to stay and talk to Oliver but when she turned around to find him, he was gone. She sighed and followed the crowd down to the field to congratulate Harry and Ron who were both smiling like crazy. She couldn't get anywhere near them so she left thinking she could she them later that night.  
  
All through dinner, people flooded the Gryffindor table from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. They all hated Slytherin and wanted to commend the team for their victory. Hermione didn't even try to go near them.  
  
It was the same when Hermione returned to the common room after she had done some work in the library. She couldn't get within ten feet of Harry and Ron was engrossed in a conversation with some flitty fourth year. She sighed once again and returned to her room.  
  
When she pulled the covers up to her chin she began to think about Oliver. He had looked so good today. And he had thought she had looked good. She knew he had said that even if he had tried to cover it up. She fell quickly asleep and began to dream of her future, possibly with Oliver. 


	3. The Dream

Hermione fumbled with her books, shoving them into her bag. She had slept late and had to hurry and most likely skip breakfast. She checked the clock in the common room headed downstairs as quickly as possible. She was late. Why did she have to be late on the day she that had Potions first thing? She cursed herself mentally and rushed down the stairs to the dungeon.  
  
She flung the door open and slipped into her seat not noticing Snape. She got an icy chill up her spine but ignored as she removed her books for class.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, you have decided to join us," Snape said coolly.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm sorry I slept late," Hermione explained.  
  
"Yes well don't tell me your troubles, go to Dumbledore's office and explain it all to him, you have already missed to much of the class to retain anything important."  
  
Hermione gathered up her books soberly. She told Harry briefly to explain to Professor Flitwick if she was late for Charms and left. She trudged up the stairs trying to prolong her walk as much as possible. She had been to Dumbledore's office before but she still hated it every time. The pit of her stomach began to grumble and she began to felt like she was going to vomit. She considered going to the bathroom but decided against it as she was supposed to be going straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She reached his office rather quickly. She walked up to the door trying to remember the password. She had no clue. The last time she had been was six months and she was sure he would have changed it by now. She remembered faintly writing it down in one of her books and began to hunt through her books.  
  
Before she had even gotten anywhere near the bottom of her bag the door opened. She became immediately confused. How could Dumbledore know she was there? She didn't have a meeting with him. Regaining herself she looked up to find not Dumbledore but Oliver Wood.  
  
*  
  
1 She panted heavily as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts. It was after midnight and if she was found she would definitely get a detention. She heard footsteps and ducked into the closest classroom without looking to she if it was occupied.  
  
When she recovered enough she turned around to examine where she had ended up. It was an empty closet not much bigger than the Gryffindor common room. She surveyed the room but found nothing there though there were many shadows. She slid her back down the wall and sat, happy finally to have some peace. And then something came out the shadows.  
  
"Oliver?" Hermione said at the figure.  
  
"Yes Hermione, what are you doing here? It's after midnight," he said sternly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I was just looking for something in the library and I didn't realize how late it was," Hermione said trying to hide her pleasure to seem him by sounding innocent.  
  
"Alright, I have no reason not to believe, but I insist on walking you back to your room," Oliver demanded.  
  
"That is fine with me," she said pulling herself slowly. She exited the room in front of Oliver who quickly followed. She turned right out of the classroom and tried to get her bearings. Her seven years at Hogwarts had gotten her very accustomed to its halls but it was still very large and it was nighttime and the corridors were dank and filled with shadows. She moved through the hallways with uneasiness displayed on her pale face. Oliver didn't notice though. They took several turns before she was able to find her bearings again.  
  
Oliver was very close to her. She could feel the heat resonating out of his body. She had never felt warmth like this. It went from the tips of her toes to the top of head and blanketed her with happiness. Heaven was nothing compared to the way she felt at that moment. Slowing her pace to his Hermione tried to be as close to him as possible without arising suspicion.  
  
She was moving along quite well and was almost to the common room when she heard a noise almost like a ghost yelling BOO! She screamed and jumped back, terror filling her entire body and landed in the safety on Oliver's arms and passed out.  
  
Waking slowly she didn't remember exactly where she was. The floor beneath her was cold and hard and she wanted to move dearly. As she opened her eyes she saw Oliver sitting next to her staring into space. She felt his hand clasped tightly around hers. She mumbled something and within a second his face was over hers.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he said with an edge of nervousness.  
  
"Yes, I'm just cold and uncomfortable, can I please stand up?" she said pragmatically.  
  
"Of course," he said holding out his other hand. She grabbed and started to pull herself up. She only got halfway before she collapsed into Oliver's arms again. This time he was more prepared and held her close to his body supporting her. She turned her head and her hair swished gently against his face. Before she knew what to think he was leaning to kiss. For a split- second she thought, what are you doing, like always. Then she had no time to think because his lips had reached hers and she felt a whole ocean come crashing down upon her head.  
  
It all happened. The waves crashed. The fireworks flew. Everything. And he held her there for what seemed like forever. When he finally did pull away she almost fell over again. He caught her…and she woke up from her dream.  
  
*  
  
Pushing the dream to the back of her mind, she smiled at Oliver.  
  
"Oliver what are you doing here?" she said trying not to smile like a hyperactive leprechaun.  
  
"I had a meeting with Dumbledore, I told you at the Quidditch match remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I do. Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to see Dumbledore myself," she said and whisked past him before he could say anything or the door could close. She regained as much of her composure as possible and stepped into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said with his wide fatherly grin.  
  
"Well I was late to Snape's class and he sent me here, I really didn't mean to be late, Headmaster, I just slept late and well you know how sleep is sometimes, I had a huge History of Magic paper to finish last night and I didn't get to sleep until late and well…" Hermione panted nearly out of breath and scared out of her wits.  
  
"Miss Granger calm down, it's fine, it was rash of Snape to send you here for such a silly offense," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Silly? So there will be no punishment?" Hermione asked slowly.  
  
"No not this time, but be warned the next time you are late there will be consequences, so do not take this lightly," Dumbledore said a little more seriously.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster, I consider myself warned."  
  
"Then you may go," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she left Dumbledore's office. She had never thought that she would get off that easy. Dumbledore was kind yes, but he knew when the line was being drawn. She checked her watch and saw she still had time for lunch before Charms. She hurried downstairs to find Ron and Harry and tell them that she was all right.  
  
When she arrived in the lunchroom she saw Harry and Ron right away and ran over to sit with them. She began to eat and simultaneously explain what had happened between her and Dumbledore. Still at the back of her mind, her dream nagged at her, wanting to be given a thought. And it would be. 


	4. Another Dream and An Explanation

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot. That's it! Everything else is J. K. Rowling's. And I thank her for creating it.  
  
*  
  
Hermione lay in her bed thinking. She had been thinking for the whole night. Now at five AM she still had no answers. She knew that she needed to sleep. She had Double Potions today and if she were tired for that class Snape would kill her. She was already on his bad side. One more mess-up and she would get a detention.  
  
She tried to get back to sleep knowing she could skip breakfast and just go straight to class. Unfortunately Harry and Ron would wonder where she was. She couldn't worry about Harry and Ron right now. She had to worry about sleeping. She resigned to sleep and skip breakfast. She turned over and brought the blanket up over her head to block the sunlight being to crack through the blinds. But the minute she closed her eyes the dream that had gotten her up in the first place came back.  
  
The dream was so fresh in her mind that she couldn't get rid of it. She was walking around the Quidditch pitch. It was early morning but instead of sunlight glistening off the grass, she was surrounded by fog preventing her from seeing farther than a foot in front of her.  
  
She continued to walk while trying to remember why she was out there in the first place. Then she got worried. She couldn't she anything right?  
  
How was she going to get back to the castle? She might be stuck out there all-day or longer. She began shiver. The wind was picking up and she was wearing only her robes. The cold licked at her bare skin forcing to shove her hands in her pockets and pull her hood up over her head.  
  
While she walking she ran into something hard. Falling face forward into the damp grass everything went flying. Her wand flew out of her pocket and onto the grass. Recovering herself she clambered around on her knees until she found her wand and stuffed it back into her pocket.  
  
She stood and tried to examine what she had run into. While she was examining the hard object she heard a large swish as if someone was landing. She looked up quite frightened.  
  
Slowly coming into his form Oliver appeared in front of Hermione no longer blocked by the fog. She gasped and then smiled happy to see him.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing out here?" Oliver said astounded.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," Hermione said defiantly.  
  
"I was practicing some Quidditch moves," he said.  
  
"How? The fog is everywhere," Hermione said even more confused now.  
  
"The fog only goes up about ten feet, after it's clear. The Quidditch posts are fine for me to practice blocking shots. So what are you doing here?" he said, the last part a repetition of what he had said before.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just here," she said lost.  
  
"Good, I've been meaning to do this for a long time," he said gathering her in his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes and straight into her soul. Then mustering all the courage he had in him he kissed her. Not a quick little peck or anything harsh and rough. It was one of those kisses you dream about. The kind where you forget where you end and the other person begins.  
  
They seemed to be there forever. Not daring to move. Then finally he pulled away but before she could say anything she woke up.  
  
And that was how the dream went. Every time she closed her eyes she that was what she saw. She couldn't sleep and she knew she had to. Leaving a note for Lavender not to wake her up she pulled the covers over her head again. She was going to sleep. Even if she had to force the dream out of her thoughts she was going to get to sleep.  
  
She eventually drifted off. She slept soundly and the dream did not come back to her. This was mainly because she was so tired that her subconscious couldn't even dream.  
  
*  
  
1 Hermione dawdled through her morning classes. She had Double Arithmancy and it was mostly because her professor loved her so much that she got off. She didn't she Harry at all and she was worried that her would be wondering why she hadn't been at breakfast. Well she had needed sleep.  
  
When she arrived at lunch it was louder than normal. There was a constant murmur running through the whole place. She wondered what she could have missed.  
  
She quickly ran over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Harry. "What did I miss this morning?" she asked him.  
  
"Big announcement where were you?" he said.  
  
"I had trouble sleeping last night so I slept in, so what's the big announcement?" she said not really that excited.  
  
"Well it seems that Madame Hooch has mono, a mild case that will be gone by the end of the year," Harry said, "so they needed a replacement to referee at Quidditch games, because she can still teach because it's not too stressful, but refereeing is out of the question."  
  
"So what idiot did they find to referee Quidditch matches?" Hermione said only to regret it a second later.  
  
"That would be this idiot," Oliver said smiling and sat down next to Hermione, "but I'm not just going to be refereeing, I'm going to be a coach."  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver, you are definitely not an idiot," Hermione said cursing herself mentally.  
  
"Wait did you just say coach?" Harry and Ron chimed in unison preventing Oliver from replying to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I did, boys, you're looking at the coach for the Gryffindor team," Oliver said proudly.  
  
"Oh cool," Harry said.  
  
"Fantastic!" Ron yelled loud enough for the whole table to hear.  
  
"So you're staying the whole year then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Oliver replied.  
  
So that's why he was meeting with Dumbledore, she thought. Hermione smiled at him and tried to contain her excitement. But then reality shot back in. He's staying the whole year! Now she'll never stop thinking about him. She pulled herself back together. Tearing Ron and Harry away from their conversation with Oliver was hard but she did it in the end. She reminded them they have Double Potions and while they whined at her they capitulated, gathering their books. As they left, they waved goodbye to Oliver. This year is really shaping up to be a crazy one she thought before Ron asked her a question about the Chudley Cannons and she had to actually start paying attention to him and Harry. She sighed for once happy to have Potions next. At least then they would keep quite for a little while.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short but it was just mainly an informative chapter. You know to finally reveal how I was going to keep Oliver around so that he and Hermione can be together. Next chapter will definitely have some more Oliver/Hermione interactions. 


	5. The Punishment

Hermione rushed down the stairs cursing herself for being late for Potions again. Dumbledore was forgiving once but not twice. She had been talking to Rona and Harry when she had remembered that she had forgot her cauldron in her room. She had known that she could never get upstairs and back to Potions in time. As she opened the door she walked smack into Snape who was overseeing the class making a new potion.  
  
As he turned around she saw a smile quickly snap onto his face. He looked very pleased like he always did when one of the wonderful trio was in trouble.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, you have decided to join us, well there is no need to unpack your books, go to Dumbledore's office, I hope this does not become a frequent theme, it would hurt your grade so and your top place just might slip," Snape said smiling evilly and glancing at Draco Malfoy, Hermione's enemy and only real rival.  
  
Hermione mentally scowled but could only smile politely and nod to Snape. She threw her bag back over her shoulder and started the climb up to Dumbledore's office. She was in a haze and didn't know what to do. Her mind seemed to detach itself from the rest of the world so that she could hear the thuds of her feet multiplied by nearly a thousand. Her mind was so focused on herself that she did not hear the steps of the approaching passerby.  
  
She slammed right into the person walking towards her down the stairs. Her bookbag went flying at him at hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out if him. His book, which he had been reading diligently, went flying at her also into her stomach causing the air to be forced from her chest.  
  
They sat there wheezing for the few minutes trying to regain their breath. When Hermione looked up a look of horror spread across her face. She saw who she had hit with her sprawling bookbag. It was Oliver.  
  
Pulling herself up as quickly as possible she began to mutter apologies at him. She didn't know what she could say.  
  
"Oh, Oliver, I am so sorry, I was concentrating on myself, and I didn't hear you, are you okay?" She said frantically.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," he said, "sorry about the book and I'm fine, just a little shaken up, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I got that to," she said.  
  
"Well I would stay and chat but I have to go see Professor McGonagall about the Quidditch team for this year, bye Hermione," Oliver said sweeping past her smiling sweetly.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office knowing what her fate would be and dreading it the same. She smiled as Dumbledore walked slowly around his desk and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Miss Granger, I was not looking forward to this meeting, you know what the punishment will have to be," Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
"Yes, I will report tonight to detention, thank you very much, I would like to stay here and talk but I have a paper to write for Herbology," she said knowing it was wrong to lie to Dumbledore but she hated being in the office at this moment.  
  
"Okay, Miss Granger, I will see you later at dinner," Dumbledore said very suspiciously.  
  
Hermione yelled at herself again. She hated lying. She hated doing it so much. But she didn't want to talk to Dumbledore. She didn't want to talk to anybody. She just wanted to serve her detention and go to sleep. She needed less confusion right now not more.  
  
Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron where waiting. She was anxious to avoid them but eventually capitulated and told them what had happened. They were upset even more so than her.  
  
Wanting to avoid everyone at dinner she went down early. To do this had been very complicated. She had to sneak down the stairs from her dormitory, which were notorious for being creaky. Then had to slip past Harry and Ron who were luckily playing a game of wizard chess and Harry was losing badly like usual.  
  
She went to dinner and ate a small dinner not really able to keep anything down. She was nervous as hell. What if Snape fixed her detention to be awfully horrible? She couldn't even think. Her thoughts floated around her. She didn't know what to do.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to get this up. I just had some weird times. I met a guy! He is so cute and sweet and well fun. It you want more info on him email me at AutumnFlw25@aol.com. Anyway, the rest of this part of the story will be up tomorrow. I promise. I understand that it's a cliffhanger and I am sorry but it will be good when I get the next chapter up. 


	6. The Forgotten Brooms

Hermione arrived at detention at eight o'clock not wanting to be late and cause herself to be assigned another detention. She wasn't afraid though. In her first few years she had been afraid of detention but now it seemed like nothing and she could deal with it. But she still didn't want another one.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood behind the dark wooden desk in the Transfiguration room where Hermione was reporting for detention. She shivered. McGonagall looked very mean in her attire, black robes the color of the night sky and a hat that obviously had a spell on it because it stood straight up.  
  
"Miss Granger, I must say I am disappointed that you have a detention but you are lucky because you are the only one, if there were others, you would have had to clean every bathroom in Hogwarts, but since it is only you I have a task that will take the same amount of time and work," Professor McGonagall said in that disapproving tone of hers that made Hermione feel like she was a first year.  
  
The door creaked behind Hermione and she turned around wondering why someone would be coming if she was the only one who had detention. She was surprised and quite pleased to see it was Oliver.  
  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Hermione said completely forgetting McGonagall for a second. And then she remembered when the Professor snapped at her before Oliver could respond.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will refer to him as Mr. Wood not Oliver," Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Mr. Wood?" Hermione said in response, "not Professor Wood?"  
  
"No, Miss Granger, Mr. Wood's duties do not entitle him to the position of Professor." McGonagall said. Hermione briefly thought this threw in her mind. If he's not a Professor than they can't object to me dating him, right? Then her rational side said he doesn't even like you dummy.  
  
"Okay, Professor, what is Mr. Wood doing here?"  
  
"He is going to be assisting with your duties tonight," McGonagall said with a hint of annoyance, "I could not persuade him otherwise.  
  
"And what exactly are my duties?" Hermione said wondering what Oliver, sorry, Mr. Wood could be doing with her.  
  
"You are to prepare all the brooms in the castle for teaching instruction, Quidditch, and so on. Normally Madame Hooch would do it but you know of her condition, now I must be going, I have duties to attend to, Oliver you will show her what to do I presume?" McGonagall replied sweeping out of the room.  
  
"Come along Hermione," Oliver said motioning for her to follow him.  
  
"Yes Mr. Wood," Hermione replied smartly.  
  
"Oh come off it Hermione, just call me Oliver, you know how I hate all this formality, there's a third year on the Gryffindor team who is scared so silly of me he calls me Mr. Wood. I hate it. I'd prefer if they let everyone call me Oliver. But you know how the place is. Dumbledore probably wouldn't care but McGonagall would throw a fit, and we know who's really in charge in those matters," Oliver said snickering a little bit.  
  
"Of course, Oliver," she said following him down a hall till they got to a place she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Where are we?" she said before Oliver could open the door.  
  
"My room," Oliver replied.  
  
"-this is where the Quidditch stuff is kept, with me I mean, for safe keeping you know," he said realizing the error in his first statement and trying desperately to correct it.  
  
"I understand Oliver, no need to be embarrassed although you might want to move those," Hermione said pointing to a pair of orange boxers plastered with the Chudley Cannons team logo.  
  
"Oh, gotta show my team spirit," Oliver said hiding them in the laundry hamper. Hermione had an odd feeling Ron showed the same spirit Oliver did.  
  
After that the talking diminished and they began work. There were thirty- six brooms to polish for classes and fourteen to polish for Quidditch. Each players broom of course and a couple of handy extras ever since Harry's accident in the first year. No one ever really found out what happened, they still thought it was that Harry's broom had gone on a fritz and that this could happen to anyone.  
  
Oliver had offered her a seat next to him on his large bed and she had kindly accepted. She realized that she had never been this close to him except maybe at meals and meals at the Gryffindor table where not what you called romantic.  
  
She was busy polishing her last class broom when she noticed Oliver had stopped. For the first few minutes she assumed nothing of, then she slowly turned around and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
He was staring at her with a passion like no other. She knew that look was passion. She'd only seen it once before but she had burned it into her memory then for fear she would never experience it again. Was she ever wrong. Oliver had a way of looking at her that made her melt and if she had been standing would have made her collapse. She moved an inch closer to him on the bed and let her hair swoosh down into her face. He gulped. Then he started to speak.  
  
"Hermione, we can't do this…" he started to say.  
  
"Why not?" was the only reply she could muster surprising even herself. She didn't know where this was coming from.  
  
"Because, they wouldn't allow it," he said sadly.  
  
"They can't stop us Oliver, I'm eighteen now and you're not a professor, McGonagall made that pretty clear tonight, they might say stop it, but they can't physically stop us. Realizing fully what Hermione had just said Oliver let himself go.  
  
He grabbed Hermione and pulled him to her. She felt his warm hand through her shirt and felt the Goosebumps running up her back. This only made her more determined. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around her neck. He looked into her eyes for only a second before pulling her into a kiss.  
  
It was a kiss that rivaled every kiss ever. Her heart pounded. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy, of relief. She entered the kiss with all she had not wanting to ever let it end. It was just like her dream. She completely forgot where she ended and Oliver started and she didn't care. For once she didn't think. She just felt her way through.  
  
A half an hour later she emerged from Oliver's bedroom, the brooms forgotten and a smile on her face. The next morning she would remember them and feel bad that Oliver had had to finish her detention. But for now all she could think about was him. The way his ribs stuck out when he took a deep breath. The way he shivered when she ran a finger down his spine. The way his lips fit so perfectly to hers and didn't feel foreign like all the other kisses. The way he touched the crook of her back and made her whole body tingle. Everything. She remembered it all. And for the first time in days, she fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, but this time it was not because she was so tired from studying.  
  
*  
  
A/N: So you gotta tell me what you think. I know I said this wouldn't be up till tomorrow well my muse decided to show up at four a.m. and I wasn't about to argue. I was just you know on an emotional high. I just finished this amazing book. And then there is the boy. Of course. When you email me about the boy at AutumnFlw25@aol.com I'll tell you about the book. It's great. I hope this makes up for the total cliffhanger last chapter. 


End file.
